


I am Joan Ferguson. I am the Freak.

by lustfulunlawful



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Freakytits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustfulunlawful/pseuds/lustfulunlawful
Summary: This is the way that I would have liked for the show to end. Obviously we could never have this but a girl can dream right ? XD
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I am Joan Ferguson. I am the Freak.

“Does either side seek to call the expert witness?” The judge asked the jury. 

“Yes your honor we would like to call Dr. Miller.” Ms. Kasey stated

Sitting in the courtroom is Vera Bennett. She waits as Dr. Miller is being escorted to the stand to give his statement. As Dr. Miller walked by Vera he gave a slight nod which Ms. Bennett reciprocated. The nod basically meaning _I hope you make the right choice up there._

Joan watched as Dr. Miller Walked by. She noticed the small nod between the two but thinks nothing of it. After Dr. Miller got on the stand, he could see Vera look as if she was in disgust. Almost like she didn't want to be there. 

“I do solemnly and sincerely declare and affirm that the evidence that I shall give will be the truth, the whole truth, And nothing but the truth.” Miller said as he stood on the stand.

“Your witness Ms. Kasey.” The judge asked 

Kasey handed over a paper to be given to the witness.

“Could you please state your name and qualifications for the court.” She asked

“Yes, Gregory Richard Miller, I have both a medical degree as well as a specialist fellowship in forensic psychiatry.”

“The document i've given you is a copy of an affidavit with a psychiatric report attached, which you've prepared for this court. Is this true?” Ms. Kasey stated in which Dr. Miller agreed.

“Can you confirm the said document was written after analyzing the defendant Joan Ferguson,” Joan on stand made a displeased face at the name. Altho she is who everyone knows as Joan Ferguson, that's not who she sees herself as. 

“And that it was true and correct at the time you swore the affidavit.” Dr. Miller also confirmed this theory.

“Dr. Miller, you're aware that in a police interview the defendant has claimed complete and total amnesia. Incurred as a result of severe head trauma, ” Vera's serious gaze is now on Dr. Miller in hopes that he makes the right choice. While on the other side of the court Joan is hoping Dr. Miller states the truth.

“Rendering her incapable of answering to the charges related the the murder of Ms. Kath Maxwell.” 

“I'm aware of that, yes.” Dr. Miller replied

“Having had the opportunity to analyze the defendant, Would you please summarize for the court your expert opinion on whether or not you concur on the diagnosis of amnesia.” Vera is now relentlessly grinding her teeth eager for Dr. Miller to answer.

“Yea, In my professional opinion,” There was a long pause in which Dr. Miller locked eyes with Vera but then looked away.

“I Believe Ms. Ferguson is indeed suffering from what we call a fugue state. As a result of a severe brain injury characterized by complete retrograde amnesia.” There was no denying the betrayal in Ms. Bennett's eyes when she heard the statement that Dr.Miller just made. _What the FUCK!_ Vera's thoughts were going a million miles a minute.

“How can you be certain that your diagnosis is accurate?” A man in the court said

“Well I can only give you my expert opinion.” Dr. Miller replied

“And are you willing to stake your professional career on it?”

“I am, Yes.” 

At this moment Vera could feel her blood boil. She could barely see. Her vision was blurry with anger. She had to get out of there. She had to get out of that room before she did something entirely terrible. She got up and stormed out of the courtroom with her head held high. Everyone watched her leave. She couldn't bear to see what happened next.

Joan watched as Vera stormed out of the courtroom. It was obvious that she was angry. _But at what? At me? What did I do? I wish I could remember what I did to hurt her._ Joan thought to herself.

“The court has received a message from the jury, indicating that they have reached a verdict.” The judge says after a long awaited pause. 

“If the defendant will please stand.” The judge states and thus followed by Joan standing. 

“Madam presiding juror, have you in fact reached a verdict?”

“Yes sir.”

“In the supreme court of Victoria, versus the defendant Joan Ferguson verdict for B. We the jury find the defendant Joan Ferguson not guilty of murder in the first degree due to the defendant suffering from complete and total amnesia. Thus making the defendant not able to answer for said crime.” 

Joan let out a sigh of relief. Two words. Not Guilty. She's a free woman once everything is straight.

“Ms. Ferguson you will need to stay with someone once you are released. Is there anyone you have in mind?”

Joan looked at the judge with a puzzled face. _I don't have anyone. No family. No friends. No one. Except Vera… Would she help me?_

“Vera Bennett, your honor?” Joan asked a question rather than it being an answer.

“Very well you will be released from Wentworth correctional centre in two days until then you will remain there. Once you're released you shall reside at Ms. Bennett's home until further notice. Court dismissed”

Joan waited to be taken back into the brawler and then driven back to the prison. 

________________

After Vera had left the Court house she made her way back to the prison. The whole ride there she was furious. She didn't know how to feel. She felt betrayed by Miller. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs in that courtroom that Joan was faking amnesia. She was a master manipulator and she managed to fool the whole courtroom. Everyone except herself of course. 

Once she finally made it back to the prison she sat in the parking lot for a few minutes. _How could they be so stupid! She manipulated everyone in the courtroom._

After a few minutes in the parking lot Vera made her way into the prison. After she signed in she was greeted by Allie.

“I left before it was over. I didn't see the outcome.” She stated in a stressed voice 

“I need to see that footage!” Allie said

“For what?”

“To stop an all out war with Lou Kelly.”

Vera painfully agreed. She took Allie and they made their way to her small office. Vera pulled up the footage and they started looking at it. Bennett wasn't quite sure why yet. 

“About this time someone stole Lou’s phone.”

“A phone?” Vera said in disbelief

“Yeah, I know contraband.” 

As they looked over the footage they didn't see much of anything.

“Someone said they saw Ferguson with it.”

“You know she called me the other day.”

“Why would she want to steal a phone though…” Allie trailed off

All Of the sudden it hit her like a ton of bricks. _She's planning to escape! SHIT! Shitshitshit._ Vera quickly went over to her phone to ring Miller. She waited but no answer. _FUCK!_

She quickly took Allie back out into general and made her way to Will’s office. As she got there she explained the problem.

“I’ll call the brawler officers.” Will rang them before putting the phone back down.

“No answer. I’ll call the Court directly.” He put the phone down and picked it up again.

Will got an answer and talked for a few minutes.

“They said cell service is down right now. And Ferguson has been found not guilty.”

“What the fuck!” Vera put her hand up to her head to try and stop the room from spinning 

* _Knock Knock_ * 

Jake entered the office without an answer.

“There's been some major incident at the courthouse.”

“Oh Fuck.” Will said aloud

“Call the police.” Vera was becoming frantic 

Will picked up the phone and dialed the courthouse once more to see what had happened while looking at a confused Jake and a clearly distressed Vera. 

“What’s going on here?” Jake asked

“It's Ferguson. I think she's trying to escape again.” Will answered because clearly Vera was in no state able to verbalize words.

“They wouldn't tell me anything about the nature of the incident.” Will said before they could speak.

“Do they know where the brawler is?” Vera asked 

“No.”

“Shit.”

“Alright, Vera, go home, get Grace. we've gotta get out of here.” Jake was scurrying to come up with a plan.

“Oh Christ. Will?” Vera looked over to Will with pupils dilated in fear.

“Yes, go” Will agreed 

Before any other words were able to be said a knock came on the door followed by the secretary.

“Excuse me Governor the brawlers arrived.”

Vera looked at Will and Jake and immediately made her exit. By the time Vera made her way outside the doors to the brawler were still closed. _Christ can't they just do their job._ Vera thought to herself.

“Is Ferguson in there?” No proper answer. “Do you have Ferguson?” Vera was becoming frustrated. “Just open the doors.”

The brawler driver opened the doors and Vera could almost not believe her eyes. Ferguson was seated in the back of the brawler looking down as he doors opened. _How is this possible? Surely she had some kind of plan._ Vera breathed a sigh of relief. 

Vera took the Prisoner from the brawler and into the protection unit to change back into her teal for the remaining days she was there for. Vera was informed of everything that happened after she left the courtroom. _Or so she thought._ Joan Ferguson was a free woman tomorrow and there was no way Vera could stop her. As Joan was getting dressed Linda came up beside Vera as she looked into the window of the small room.

“Spit bag her.” 

“With pleasure.” Linda answered 

Linda walked into the room to a confused Joan.

“Did you forget something?” Joan asked 

“Yeah, this.” Linda walked up and forcefully placed the spit bag over Joans head. With obvious reluctance she succeeded.

“GET IT OFF ME! TAKE IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME NOW!” Joan pleaded not understanding why she was being treated this way. “HELP!” she screamed

Vera was watching Joan struggle. She was finding no pleasure in this at all and had no idea how anyone could. All of the sudden the alarm went off and she heard the signal for a Code Black. With hesitancy she pushed the button to leave Joan in the dark still in the spit bag. She had more important matters to attend.

“Help!” Joan screamed as the lights went out. She had a feeling of claustrophobia. Almost as if she had felt this way before. “Please don't leave me like this.” she pleaded. She was starting to become panicked. Almost as if someone was in the room with her she heard voices.

_“Joan Ferguson. Say it!”_

She felt a memory as she panicked. _A box. Screaming. Couldn't get out. Dirt. Bea. Warner. Kath._ She had felt like this before. She was buried alive. She was a killer. She's a monster.

“No!” She screamed as the memory flashed through her mind.

“Shut the fuck up!” The door swung open as Linda came in and relieved Joan of the spit bag.

She took slow deep breaths as Linda exited the room. Who was she? She looked over at her reflection in the one sided window of the room and was appalled. She slowly walked over to her reflection to better examine herself.

“I am Joan Ferguson. I am the Freak.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys Enjoyed this chapter! There will be many more to come but I wasn't sure if this was something others would be interested in reading and following along with the story. Im going to try and upload on a schedule but I have another fict that also needs updates so I'm not sure if that will happen but I will try :) 
> 
> Ive also recently created a Twitter account @Lustfulunlawful you can reach me there if needed :)


End file.
